scrap book
by st.anger2
Summary: here are alternate chapters for my story harry potter and the millennium empire
1. Chapter 1

Hi this 2 I found some alternate chapters for harry potter and millennium empire the first alternate chapter I found is for chapter 5 and is called War the reason I didn't put it in was because it would made the story more to write in the future so let's get the show on the road


	2. war

And then there was sound that sounded like some trying to break down the door then they heard a crash and people came into the room and they had their wands drawn and of the people said Montana max you are under arrest and Major said what is the charge and the charge they said was treason and Major said treason why is that idiots always try to take me out when their afraid of losing their power and I will not be going with you anywhere because you probably will kill me when we leave here and say it was an accident the aurors attack Major after that and when they found out that their spells were having no effect on Major so they tried the killing curse and five killing curses hit Major all over his body and he went through the wall and then they smelled burn hair and flesh and then they heard a shout that said I wont die because I am no longer human now I am a machine Major shout and then everybody in the Room look at Major and they saw half his face was gone and that his face was there was half of a metal skull with a glowing red eye and major said I will kill you for that and then a blade appeared out of his skeletal hand and then the aurors dropped to their knees and said please don't kill us and major asked why and they said they were following order's and Harry asked who orders dumbledore orders Harry then said Major and I are merciful so we will let live now get out are sight you maggots and after aurors ran like hell out of the med wing harry asked major why didn't you bring you're shield I thought I didn't need but looks like I was wrong now I will have to get my skin fix by Dok now so bye


	3. chapter 2

This chapter you have been chapter 9 or as I call it the fallen but I decide I would made the story harder to make the next chapters after this because I would have writers block more often in trying to get more ideas so here it is


	4. fallen

The next day Harry and Major and Dok and the rest of the gang excluding hermione and tonks are siting in the living room at sirus house and are watching comic party while they are laughing vertical man and horizontal man owl pecks the window major opens the window and the rises it's leg to major unties the envelope it is from gringotts majors says and hands the letter to harry it's says dear Mr potter

we found a copy of your parents will your are required to be a the reading and your allowed to be friends to the reading and the reading will be held tomorrow at 2pm looks like the club will be handle luke and yan tomorrow night because we don't know how long it will take also captain and rip will be our body guards for tomorrow ok major says harry then says major after the reading of the will we have to get more anime the next day at gringotts harry and major hear the will I lily and james potter being of sound mind shut it padfoot leave remus lupin 500,000 galleons use it on new clothes also leave sirus black 600,000 and custody of harry and harry we leave potter mansion and the rest of the potter estate

and to dumbledore we leave rabid chipmunk to be put in your trousers then you could of heard what sounded like a girly scream then griphook said mr black you have some papers to sign and also you too harry he said when looking at harry and major who were trying to sneak away while harry was signing papers griphook said we found some was taking money out of your account and putting it in there own accounts who was it griphook said harry griphook then says dumbledore was taking money out of your accounts harry then asked if the money was taken back from dumbledore yes says griphook

good says harry then says I want to sue the ministry of magic for harassment ok says griphook and then major and harry leave gringotts while they are walking dumbledore appears with some aurors and says you're under arrest in high squeaky voice and then harry and major start to laugh at dumbledore who then says it is not funny oh yes it is says major then dumbledore shoots a spell a them and harry and major manged to dodge it then captain, rip and major and harry all started to fight back and they were wining and then harry asked dumbledore why he trying to get them arrested because harry you are betraying the lightside when you side with major if that is treason then harry says the lightside is pathetic if it needs a boy to do it work this is why I sided with major dumbledore then throws a spell at harry but major jumps in front of harry and takes the curse and falls down to the ground and then harry asked major why did he jump in front of him because you are my brother and major passes out and harry scream out pulse of the maggots and time suddenly stops and you can hear a air raid siren and you hear someone shouting This is where hope fails you the test subjects run the experiments and the bastard you know, is the hero you hate but cohesing is possible if we try there no reason, no there no lesson no time like the present, I'm telling you right now what have you got to lose what have you got to lose except your soul... who's with us soldiers suddenly appear as the music starts one shouts fuhrer when they see major on the ground passed out from the blood lost and then they get in front of harry and major and one of the soldiers start to treat the wounds on majors body and the others point their guns at the aurors and dumbledore and then harry stuns the aurors and the soldiers knock out dumbledore and then the soldiers leave with harry and major

An the song that is mention is called pulse of the maggots from slipknot


End file.
